


Coming Home

by Pippin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: Neil smiled and dropped his head to Andrew’s shoulder.  It had been a good day.  Seeing the other Foxes, Matt and Dan getting married, and now this.  It was as good as coming home.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> what is dialogue

Neil fussed with his tie, tugging it this way and that. He wasn’t a fan of the things to begin with, and this one was a rental, so of course it wasn’t going to cooperate. If it had been up to him he wouldn’t have worn one at all, but all the groomsmen--Neil and three of Matt’s professional teammates--had to match, so here he was.

Matt, for his part, looked as radiant as Neil had always heard brides were supposed to be. He beamed as he fussed with his sleeves, working the shimmering cuff links through their holes. Neil had seen them the night before when they were gifted to Matt from a gruff Wymack, tiny fox paws lined in orange.

It wasn’t long before the summons came to get ready for the ceremony itself. Neil took a long breath and followed the others to line up.

The groomsmen were supposed to enter paired with the bridesmaids. Allison, and three of Dan’s stage sisters were dressed in surprisingly tasteful pale orange dresses, complementing the grey tuxes the men wore. Neil supposed it shouldn’t be a surprise they were tasteful despite the color, given that Allison was involved. 

Almost as soon as he had the thought, Allison herself swooped in to fuss over Neil, finally getting his tie to lie straight and running her fingers through his hair.

“One would think you’d know how to dress yourself by now,” she said in a haughty voice, then pressed a kiss to Neil’s cheek and looped her arm through his once she was done.

Even in her bare feet Allison was a good six inches taller than Neil, so with her heels she towered over him, not that he minded. It was nice to be back with his Foxes; that was all that mattered.

Soft music washed out of the hall and the voices inside died down. Neil remembered from rehearsal dinner the night before that that was their cue and started moving, arm in arm and step in step with Allison beside him.

Renee, home from the Peace Corps for the wedding, was waiting at the end of the short aisle, a beatific smile on her face. She had agreed to officiate the ceremony, and Neil could think of no one better to do it.

As Neil took his spot in the line beside Matt, he gazed out at the sea of faces before them. Many he knew or recognized--Matt’s teammates, Dan’s stage sisters, Matt’s parents, the Foxes. Andrew and Aaron sat tensely next to each other, Nicky and Erik beside them, Kevin on Andrew’s other side. Abby was towards the front, Bee on one side of her and an empty seat on the other.

Matt took a steadying breath, looking towards the doorway they had come through, waiting. A moment of silence as all the assembled guests turned to face that same doorway, and then Dan and Wymack came through.

Neil, as best man, was right next to Matt and so caught his gasp as he saw Dan for the first time. She looked stunning, walking down the aisle with her arm in Wymack’s. The pale orange lace on her otherwise white dress was the same color as her bridesmaids wore, and the smile on her face exceeded even the one she had worn when the Foxes had won championships.

The pair parted at the end of the aisle, Wymack pulling Dan into a tight hug. His eyes were suspiciously wet as he took his seat next to Abby, who took his hand surreptitiously. 

Neil barely noticed Dan, however, more interested in the sudden and intense stare directed his way from Andrew. A moment later the gaze broke and Neil was left staring at Andrew’s profile, wondering what the hell that had all been about.

He turned back to Dan and Matt as Renee started the ceremony, though he was only half paying attention through the whole thing. Only when Matt dipped Dan in a kiss and everyone cheered did Neil snap back to full attention. As they processed out, Allison gave Neil a knowing look.

“Going to convince your boy to do this someday?” she asked as soon as they were into the lobby.

Neil laughed. “Doubtful.”

* * *

It was a while before the wedding party rejoined the rest of the guests. Pictures took forever, and for all that Neil was used to being photographed as a professional exy player, this was a different beast entirely, and more than once he found his fingers itching for a cigarette.

Finally, though, they were finished and could head to the reception. As soon as possible, Neil gravitated towards Andrew, who was engaged in a quiet conversation with Renee.

When she saw Neil, Renee vacated her seat, leaving it open. Neil sat, drinking in the sight of Andrew. He was wearing all black, as usual, though this time it took the form of a well-tailored suit that fitted in a way that Neil couldn’t keep his eyes off of.

Andrew rolled his eyes, but was stopped from saying anything by the rest of the former Monsters walking up, Nicky dragging Erik along with him.

“You look so good, Neil!” Nicky said, dropping Erik’s hand to give Neil a quick hug before stepping away and glancing nervously at Andrew, who, for his part, didn’t seem to care.

In some ways the reception was reminiscent of the exy banquets Neil had been to through the years--the fancy dress, the food, the seating--just stepped up a notch, and he had to give a speech. And then the dancing started.

Neil had been listening to Matt bemoan his dancing abilities almost since he had proposed, to the point of Matt convincing Neil to accompany him to dance lessons, a surprise for Dan. As far as she knew, for all his skill on the court, Matt still had two left feet when it came to dancing. And he had, until the lessons. The teacher had found a way to explain things in terms of exy, at which point it had clicked for both Matt and Neil.

Neil could tell by the look on Dan’s face that she was surprised and thrilled at Matt’s unexpected dancing ability. Their first dance went smoothly, as did Dan’s dance with Wymack and Matt’s with his mother. And then the floor was opened up to everyone.

To no one’s surprise, Nicky and Erik were one of the first couples out there. Thea coaxed Kevin out a few minutes later, more of a surprise. Eventually, Abby was able to do the same with Wymack, something the Foxes were in an uproar over. 

As Neil sat with Andrew, he watched the dancers. There was Renee and Allison, a spinning blur of orange and black and white. Nicky and Erik, a psychedelic color combo, as Nicky did not know the meaning of the word “muted” in any sense of the term. Abby and Wymack, the flowers on Abby’s dress matching the ones pinned to the lapel of Wymack’s suit. Aaron and Katelyn, the shimmering ring on Katelyn’s hand promising their own turn to come.

After nearly half an hour Andrew turned to Neil, a bored expression on his face, and held out his hand.

Neil stared for a moment, uncomprehending.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.

“Yes.”

Andrew took Neil’s hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, swaying to the slow music coming through the speakers. Neil hovered slightly--for all his practice with Matt, he was unsure of how to proceed with Andrew.

Andrew rolled his eyes and arranged Neil’s hands to match the other couples on the floor, then moved with the music. 

Neil smiled and dropped his head to Andrew’s shoulder. It had been a good day. Seeing the other Foxes, Matt and Dan getting married, and now this. It was as good as coming home.


End file.
